


Orange Hair

by yumenohateni



Category: Gokusen (TV)
Genre: Airports, Childhood Friends, Gen, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumenohateni/pseuds/yumenohateni
Summary: Mandatory Hayato going to Canada fic.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Orange Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Written around 2011.

The airport was as busy as he had expected it to be. People all around him were welcoming back their loved ones, giving them heart-warming hugs with huge smiles plastered on their faces. For a moment, Hayato felt guilty for leaving the country for the Holidays, since his father and brother would have to spend them alone.  
  
However, the thought of his best friend spending such an important time of the year alone and in a foreign country on the other side of the world made him tighten the grip on the strap of his backpack and head for the check-in.  
  
Luck apparently was on his side as he got to sit on the window seat. Hayato wasn’t afraid of a lot of things, but the prospect of spending twelve hours in a tiny and hermetically sealed cabin made him feel anxious. Therefore, being able to see the sky, at least—even if there wasn’t much to see except for a few clouds—somehow eased his nerves. Anyhow, the flight was long and, after some time, the blue sky lost its charm and the clouds all looked the same, so the only thing Hayato could do was think.  
  
(Because in the rush to get the plane on time Hayato had forgotten to take his battered mp3 or even a manga volume to read.)  
  
Maybe Take and the rest of the gang had been right when they had said that Hayato wasn’t a person who thought before acting. Stuffing a few clothes in his backpack, grabbing his passport and life-time savings and flying to another country—all to spend the Holidays with his best friend—hardly counted as an action thoroughly analyzed.  
  
By the time the plane landed, Hayato had already decided what he would do.  
  
He had to ask an old lady to give him a few coins using his basic elementary-school English—flying all the way to Canada only with some yens in his pockets had definitely not been a good idea.  
  
It took Ryu four rings to pick up the phone with a “What?” in English.  
  
“Hi, Ryu, it’s me, Hayato,” the older boy merrily said in Japanese, “I was wondering if you could maybe come pick me up?”  
“I guess you are too drunk to remember I am in Canada,” the orange-haired boy grumbled.  
  
“I’m not drunk, dumbass, I’m _here_ , come pick me the fuck up, Odagiri,” Hayato ordered with a whiny voice.  
  
“And where is ‘here’ exactly?” Ryu cockily asked. Hayato could hear the annoyance in his voice.  
  
“’Here’ as in Vancouver. Would you come pick me up already?” Hayato heard the younger boy curse and then the line went dead. Forty minutes later, the older boy saw an approaching mop of bed-ridden orange hair above the crowd of people standing in the airport’s entrance.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Ryu scowled at him when they were finally face to face.  
  
Hayato chuckled and feigned hurt. “That’s the way you welcome a friend who took a plane to the other side of the world to spend the Holidays with you?”  
  
Ryu’s cheeks flushed red and he glared at the older boy for a moment, then his eyes softened. Ryu picked Hayato’s forgotten backpack from the floor and slung its right strap over his right shoulder.  
  
“Thanks for coming,” Ryu muttered under his breath without looking Hayato in the eye and turned around. Then he started walking towards the parking lot where a taxi was waiting for them. Hayato followed suit—as he always did.


End file.
